


My Queen, My Heart, My Darling Zelda

by Kortni47



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Soft Zelda and Lilith/Mary, fluff, smut





	My Queen, My Heart, My Darling Zelda

I was satans mistress, Lilith, the mother of demons, but Zelda, oh my darling Zelda, she was a queen. I vowed for eternity to keep her by my side. Of all the centuries I've lived, i had never met a woman like her. There wasn't anything else i wanted more than to be able to hold her in my arms, as i was currently doing. Laying on the couch in front of the small fire place, i had my legs stretched out across the cushions, Zelda lounging between them, resting her back against my front. It was cold and raining outside, so we chose to spend our Sunday at my house just enjoying each others company. Zelda was reading an Italian newspaper while I scanned the pages of an ancient history of witchcraft book, not really paying attention to the text as i ran my fingers through Zelda's soft red locks. 

Softly smiling to myself as i observed her concentrating on the black and white print, i couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as i thought about how absolutely adorable she was. I also loved how comfortable she had become with me, letting down her guard and the tough facade she normally wore. Looking up at me with those sage green eyes that melted my heart, she asks,

"What's got you tickled darling?"

Closing my book, I lay it on the table beside the couch and reach under her chin to pull her closer to me, giving her a soft kiss. 

"You my love. Just thinking about how damn lucky i am." 

Smiling back at me she gives me a quick kiss in return, tossing her paper next to my book on the table before sitting up to straddle my lap. She leans in as i wrap my arms around her middle, pulling her to me, as we meet again in a kiss, this time deeper with a little bit more heat behind it. Leaning back she looks at me, scanning my face while biting her lower lip in attempt to stifle her grin.

"I love you." she says softly. 

I reach up and run my thumb across her cheekbone, replying "I love you too."

Taking her in my arms again, i resume kissing her, running my tongue over her bottom lip, requesting entrance. I deepen the kiss and she softly moans into my mouth, my head swimming from that just small little noise alone. Running my hands along her sides, i slip them underneath her linen blouse, caressing the warm skin found there. I then move to kissing her jawline leaving little nips as i work my way to the side of her neck, sucking gently as she tilts her head to give me better access. Trailing one of my hands further up her side and around to her breast, i palm at the soft mound, evoking another low moan. I circle my thumb over her hardened bud, working it into an even stiffer peak before pushing her shirt up just over her chest to lean down and bite at her other nipple through the fabric of her bra. 

Sitting back up and removing her shirt and then bra, i tell her, "Lay back." 

She does as she's told, laying on her back between my legs, red hair splayed out around her, framing her delicate face, the top half of her porcelain skin exposed. Her face and chest are already flushed and her breathing already beginning to pick up pace as i reach under her hips to remove her navy silk trousers. 

"Beautiful baby." I comment out loud as i run my hands over the tops of her thighs, leaning down to place soft kisses on her belly.

I move one hand around to her inner thigh, caressing it before placing it over her fabric covered mound, putting slight pressure on her sweet spot with a fingertip. Already finding a wetness between her legs, i move my hand in slow circles, teasing her. 

She let's out a sharp gasp before lowering her head back against the cushions, closing her eyes, and muttering out a "Fuck." 

Her mouth falls open slightly and a groan slips out of her lips as i increase the speed and pressure. She whimpers in protest, her eyes snapping back open, when i remove my hand only after a few moments, eyes glazing back over in a haze as she sees I'm just removing her underwear. Sitting between her legs, i place my hands on her knees, opening them farther, biting my lower lip and groaning at the sight before me. Zelda lays splayed out, her center all wet and swollen, making my mouth water, wanting nothing but to taste her. Scooting back a little to give me more room, i lean down and slowly lick the length of her heat, leaving an opened mouth kiss to her sensitive bud, making sure to suck lightly as i do. 

"So sweet and juicy, just like a peach." I say before swirling my tongue over her bud again.

"Mmmm, aahh." Zelda groans as i begin to lightly suck again, tangling her hands in my dark locks.

Placing my hands under her backside, i lift her up a few inches, plunging my tongue into her core lapping at her wetness as she grinds against my mouth. Setting her back down, i replace my tongue with two fingers. Leaning back, i watch her take me inside of her and watch her brows furrow and mouth fall open once again as she lets out a loud moan. Moving my fingertips along the top of her walls, i find her g spot as i simultaneously work my thumb against her clit. I take my other hand and reach up to give her breasts attention again, adding a third finger when i feel her start to tighten around me. Thrusting into her, i can tell she's getting close. Her legs start trembling and her breath starts coming out in little shallow pants and whimpers. Mere moments later she comes undone under my touch, crying out as she reaches her peak.

I move to lay over her, kissing her softly all over her face as she comes back down. The light sheen of sweat and the light from the fire place creates a warm glow over her as she she looks up at me with hooded eyes and a lazy smile, still in a blissful haze. 

Giving her a quick kiss to the lips, never tiring of reminding her, i softly tell her, "I love you." again.

"And i love you." She replies, brushing hair from my face.

Pulling a blanket over us and nuzzling into her, i smile widely and think to myself that yes, i have found my queen, my heart, my darling Zelda.


End file.
